


The Crow and the Wolf

by weebaesthetic



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, I mean, Light Angst, and i love ocs, death is mentionned, i love qrow, if you squint and look closely, there's angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebaesthetic/pseuds/weebaesthetic
Summary: 「RWBY - Qrow × OFC」Both were greatly affected by death.They abused and attacked with harsh words until they ripped at the seams.But who is to blame?---Do not be fooled, there will be no eventual romance in this part of the series.





	1. A Return

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is a thing i guess lol thanks for reading tho (ps comments and feedback are appreciated)

The older male smirked, his finger moving in a 'come-hither' motion, taunting his opponent. His keen eyes could already spot her superior approaching, and he was going to make sure that she would get in trouble. He tilted his head, watching the general stop walking, along with the headmaster, and teacher. As she came charging forward at a blinding speed, he smirked, but he felt his body tense, as if he lost control, and she had also been frozen in spot, against her own will.

"What the-" the male began, but was cut off by a stern voice.

"Qrow, no one has time for your petty taunts." The authoritative voice sent chills down the spines of the surrounding onlookers. "And Winter, to think you would fall for his lacklustre jests. Honestly, I'd expect much more from a trained Atlas Specialist, such as yourself."

Both Ruby, and Weiss turned to look over at who had spoken, and they were greeted with a very familiar figure.

A woman of medium stature, and a medium build, sauntered forward, her hands held out in front of her. White hair was tied back into a long braid away from her face, resting over her shoulder, and contrasting against her warm brown skin. On her face, navy blue was painted across certain features. Under her left eye, two strips. Underneath her right eye, an upside down 'L' was painted. Over her right eyebrow, two more lines were painted. On her chin, a single thin line ran down the middle. Her eyes were a striking blue. Her body was donned in an outfit, blue a prominent colour. Long blue sleeves ran up to to the middle of her upper arm. Silver chest, and shoulder armour that was similar to wiring, with fuller parts on her chest and shoulders, was over a light blue shirt. She had a silver choker-like necklace with a sky blue gemstone in the middle. A corset with a white centre and laces, with dark blue sides was wrapped around her waist. Metallic below-the-knee boots clicked against the concrete of the courtyard, students shuffling to the side to avoid being in her path. Dark blue leggings tucked into her boots, were worn out, and fading in colour. A leather belt held the white loin cloth-appearing fabric up in front of her crotch. Said belt had one pocket, though none knew what was in it. She had wristbands that were metallic and glimmered in the light over long blue sleeves. Attached to her back, two silvery axes with blue mechanic-like handles glinted against the light of the sun.

"You both are children," the unnamed woman chided. She dropped her arms, and both of them were free of her grasp, now standing where they had been positioned when she had intervened.

"Pft, you're younger than me," Qrow chuckled, eyes glinting with hopefulness as he made eye contact with her. "Honestly, Thyra, it doesn't make sense calling me a child."

"Would you rather I call you 'old man,' Qrow? You may be a few months older, but I'd be glad to do it." A ghost of a smirk pulled at the corners of her mouth. "I know Taiyang found it hilarious whenever I called you that."

"Listen here, you little-" the drunken male was cut off again, this time by his youngest niece.

"Aunt Thyra!" She exclaimed, charging at the woman, who had caught her with ease. Her face softened, a smile appearing on the Huntress' face. "I haven't seen you in forever, and you have answered only three of the nineteen letters I sent to you." The young girl pouted, earning a tinkling laugh from Thyra, whom she had dubbed her 'Aunt.'

"I don't always get your letters, and you know that, Ruby. I'm constantly on the move during typical missions. I can't stay in one place long, if I want to finish in time to see my two favourite nieces from time to time," Thyra hummed, gently placing the smaller girl down on the ground. "I'm glad to know that you're doing well, regardless of the little information I have. I might even say your dear old Qrow is quite happy with your progress, but he'll probably give you a lecture, because he has the highest expectations, right, Qrow?"

"Oh, shut up," retorted the Huntsman, rolling his eyes at the unimpressed expression on the once stoic woman's face. "As if you don't have high expectations, Ms Top-of-the-class. In fact, I think that your expectations are higher than mine."

"Actually, my expectations depend on the person. I had high expectations for you because I knew you had so much potential but you wasted it." Thyra rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, resting her weight on her right hip. "I knew you could do much better than what you were doing. But there you were just goofing off."

"Yeah? Well you and your team acted all high and mighty beca-" before he could finish his sentence, the woman had immediately cut him off.

"My entire team grew up in the same village, Qrow. Harnessing your semblance and strength was a high valour. All four of us came to Beacon, obviously a bit more on the ball than most of the students." The white-haired woman raised her eyebrows. "Strength is prided in our village, physically or mentally. The ability to keep going after being knocked down countless times is seen as noble. Or maybe I should speak in the past tense so you can understand the weight of my words? And you know, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't bring them up. You certainly don't have the right to."

"Yeah? Well-" Qrow was cut off, General Ironwood finally speaking up.

"Enough arguing. We have much more important matters to attend to," the male grunted, spinning around, Winter following behind him as he walked away. "It's nice to see you're doing well, Thyra."

"Thanks, Jay." Thyra briefly smiled, as she began to trail after the General and Winter. Qrow rolled his eyes, slowly following after her. "Come on, old man! We don't have time to wait for you!"

"Oh, shut up, Thyra," Qrow replied, though it lacked any anger.

The two followed after Ozpin, Glynda, Winter and Ironwood. They were silent, the "playful" banter had ceased. Qrow had a regretful look on his face, while Thyra looked pained.

"I can't believe you brought them up," she mumbled, voice shaky.

"I'm sorry, Thyra. It was just in the heat of the moment. I didn't mean-" once again the Huntress had cut him off.

"We don't mean to do a lot of things, Qrow but they still happen," she spat, not sparing him a look. "Sometimes we hurt people, but you know what? We should just move on as if nothing happened, right, Qrow?"

"Thyra, please-" the male tried to plead, but she didn't give him the light of day.

"Enough, Qrow. We don't have time for this. We have more important matters than the past." And with those harsh words, the woman walked faster so she could walk next to the headmaster.

The Hunter cursed under his breath, but he made no move to quicken his pace. He trailed behind the group, a little further than necessary. He had returned to his slouching posture, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Don't do this, Thyra. Just give me one chance. Give us one more try."


	2. A Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean, don't we all assume that teams are random? Of course with the mild exceptions of partners, but managing to coordinate an entire team together? Now that's unfair.

Team RWBY trailed after Qrow, and Thyra who were walking with them to the stadium to watch the matches up close. There was tension between the two, but also a vague fondness. They bickered continuously, Thyra scolding Qrow when he tried to bring up one topic.

"What's going on between Qrow and Thyra? They seem to have history together," Weiss muttered, earning a hesitant stare from both Ruby and Yang. Blake, and Weiss stared at the two curiously as the two sisters shared a look, conveying their thoughts without words.

"Qrow, Aunt Thyra, we're going to hang out before watching the matches, so save some seats for us!" Yang chimed, earning two suspicious stares. Thyra opened her mouth to comment, but when Qrow rested his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head when she looked at him, she kept her mouth shut, nodding her head.

"Alright, just stay safe," the Hunter replied, dismissing the girls with a wave, as the two Huntsmen continued to look for seats.

The team of students walked off, out of the stadium, and walked over to some booths. Finding a table somewhat isolated from everyone, the girls all sat down around the round table.

"Why'd you bring us here?" Blake asked, voice monotone, but her eyes gave away her curiosity.

"Because Weiss had a question about Qrow and Aunt Thyra, and we're going to tell you," Ruby replied, voice uncharacteristically calm. "They don't like to talk or hear about it, and would prefer if people didn't mention it around them."

"What about their past is so terrible that they elect to avoid it?" Weiss asked, tilting her head, eyebrows furrowing.

"It wasn't really something terrible; something quite beautiful, actually," Yang sighed. "They were engaged, and in love in the best way. From what they told us as kids, things started when they met during Evaluations."

_The two supervisors watched as students began to line up, readying themselves to go off into the emerald forest. Some students muttered to each other, noticing the four girls on the end, all from the same place, judging by their face paint, and their interaction. Though teams were supposed to be random, everyone had a hunch that those four girls would find a way to get together._

_"Alright, ready?" Everyone drew out their weapons. "Good luck."_

_One by one the new students were launched into the air, sailing towards the forest. A young male who had stood next to one of the four girls, could see them all sharing looks, grinning at each other as they neared the forest tops. One of them seemed to slow down, as if they were floating. Another one was moving her hands, and a root began to sprout out of the ground, and she positioned herself, so her feet could land on it. She began to slide down it, giving a loud howl of enjoyment. Another one had transformed her blades_ _into pistols, and she held the trigger, seeming to charge up the energy within them, and as she was about to harshly land, she let go of the trigger, causing an explosion that shot her up ten feet above the ground, allowing her to flip, and land with a graceful step. She spun the triggerguards around her pointer fingers, the pistols transforming back into blades. The fourth one of them had hooked her axes onto the now fully grown tree, and used her momentum to swing around all the way to the base of the tree, where the other three were standing._

_Curious, the young male tried his best to stop on a branch of the tall tree, trying to quietly make his way down to hear the conversation._

_"Letta and I will split off, and you and Dimma will go together. Race you to the temple," the one decked out in red challenged._

_"Challenge accepted," the one in black replied, smugly. "Thyra, and I will destroy you guys."_

_"Psh, as if," the one in gold armour snickered, flicking her long braids over her shoulders. "Pina and I are not going down easy."_

_"We'll see about that, Letta," the one in blue grinned, before her and her partner sped off without so much as a warning, letting out hollers at the two girls they left behind._

_The other two laughed, and howled back, before running off in a different direction. It was suddenly quiet, and Qrow was just standing on the branch of a tall tree._

_"Well that was, something," he muttered to himself, sighing before he began the trek to the temple, hoping he would find an attractive partner on the way._

_In the midst of his journey, he had encountered another male by the name of Taiyang Xiao Long, a blond, and cheery fellow. Qrow found himself smiling, realizing that he might actually like his partner. The two found themselves at the clearing near the ruins of the temple, where small relics stood, along pillars. The two had noticed that some were already missing._

_Taiyang snatched one up, smiling at his partner before they heard whoops and howls coming near them, both of them pulling out their weapons, prepared for what was to come._

_The two had somewhat relaxed their tense stances when they saw four girls come racing out of the forest, laughing and enjoying themselves._

_"Here she comes! Here she comes!" Dimma shouted, as the other girls pulled their weapons out, bouncing on their toes as they faced the direction they had come from._

_Taiyang and Qrow blanched, watching as trees came down before a large Death Stalker came crawling out of the trees at a rapid pace, charging at the four girls._

_The one in red raised her left hand, palm facing the sky. The other three seemed to straighten up, excitement seeming to flow through them._

_"On my mark," she said, flipping her light brown messy bangs out of her face. As the Death Stalker raised its stinger, nearing the four girls, Pina closed her hand into a fist. "Go."_

_Suddenly the four girls had burst away from where they had previously been standing, and the Death Stalker's stinger pierced the earth. Vines began to wrap around the stinger, tightening around it to prevent the creature from moving._

_Taiyang and Qrow turned their heads, seeing Letta, holding her hands out, a smirk playing on her face. As it struggled, Pina began to shoot her pistols, blasts of fire hitting the Death Stalker._

_It let out pained shrieks, and it finally managed to struggle out of the grips of the vines, causing them to sink back into the ground. Aggravated, it charged at Pina._

_However, from seemingly out of nowhere, Dimma came flying down at the scorpion-like beast. The spikes embed into her mace had turned a red colour. Once she swung it down, the Death Stalker had let out another cry of anger and pain, as a fiery explosion occurred when the weapon made contact._

_Once she got her feet planted, the girl in black flipped off the Death Stalker as a double-bladed axe came spinning from another direction. It separated the stinger from the tail, causing it to plummet into the head of the Death Stalker, the stinger piercing through the thick armour above its head. It crumpled to the earth, before disappearing in a black mist._

_As Thyra retrieved her axe, the others went to collect an artifact. They had all decided without speaking which one they would choose, and they breezed past the two gawking males._

_"Let's head back. I'm done hunting for now," Pina commented, as the four began to walk away._

_"Are you just going to ignore us?" Qrow asked, and all the girls, stopped, looking at the two. "You just killed a Death Stalker and then you walk away like it was nothing, and like we don't even exist? What is that?"_

_"Have you never gone Grimm hunting before?" Dimma tilted her head, letting out a small exclamation as Pina gave her a rough shove._

_"Not everything is like our village, Dimma. I don't know if_ _most villages and towns_ _use_ _Grimm hunting_ _as a_ _means of keeping Grimm away," she scolded, resting her weight on her one hip. "But not every place has citizens who aren't yet Huntsmen actively hunting down creatures of Grimm."_

_"Be a little softer on her, Pina. Dimma hasn't left the village before like we have," Letta chuckled, patting her friend's back. "Being admitted to Beacon is her first time being out of the village boundaries."_

_"Alright." Pina rolled her golden eyes, though smiling. "Fair enough. Sorry about that, Dimma." She ruffled the smaller girl's auburn hair, causing the_ _headpiece_ _that framed Dimma's face to tilt slightly._

_"Oh, come on, Pina!" Dimma shouted, and glared at the girl who ran off. She fixed the headpiece, chasing after her._

_Letta laughed, and followed suit, calling back over to the girls about another creature of Grimm coming up. The other girls shouted back, saying that they already knew that. However, Pina and Dimma continued to run around the clearing._

_"How'd they know that?" Taiyang tilted his head, looking over at the remaining female within hearing distance._

_"Well all of us have been Grimm Hunting for a few years. Qualifications besides age and skill include using your aura to sense the presence of creatures of Grimm. Once you've been using it long enough, you can differentiate between all of their presences," Thyra explained, looking up at the sky. "And judging by the tingling in my spine, we've got a Nevermore coming up, and boy, is she a big one." A grin pulled at the corner of her lips, as the eyes of the two males widened._

_The other three girls pulled up, weapons at the ready, as Thyra pulled out her own. She made eye contact with Qrow, giving him a broad smile._

_"What do you say, boys? Wanna play with a little birdie?"_

_And somehow the two males found themselves readying their own weapons, the sound of wings flapping through the air growing louder as a shadow closed in._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i say "supervisors" but i could have just said ozpin lol


	3. A Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everyone knows you have a massive crush on that cute girl with the axes who could probably kill you if she tried.

"What are you guys talking about?" Nora cheerily asked. "Is it about your Aunt and Uncle?"

"How do you know that?" Yang's eyebrows raised, her eyes narrowing, as Nora rocked on her feet, an all too innocent look on her face.

"She was eavesdropping," Ren blatantly stated.

"Just sit around, and listen." Yang sighed, as she and the rest of the girls scooched over, allowing space for team JNPR.

"Is it really okay for us to hear this?" Jaune asked tentatively, biting his lip. "I don't want to-"

"Just listen," Blake hissed, earning strange stares from everyone else. Yang snorted, realizing that Blake was actually invested in the story.

"The next time he saw her fight, it had been during a supervised duel between Aunt Thyra and another student."

_"Please welcome our next students, Shoshan Neferati of team ROSA, and Thyra Ulf of team PLTD," the supervising evaluator announced, earning cheers from the observing students._

_Sitting in the crowd, Qrow watched with keen eyes as the two students walked onto the stage. Dressed in loose, mainly white clothing, Shoshan approached, sandals not making any noise against the floor. They had a spear in their hand, and a shield in the other. The shield had their symbol engraved into it. Thyra followed suit, axes in her hands._

_As the countdown had reached its final second, there was a silence as none of the two made a move, and the audience didn't make a sound._

_In a sudden flash, Shoshan charged, but the sound of metal screeching as it grounded together was blocked out by the sudden chatter of the audience. Thyra had brought up both her axes, stopping the move that Shoshan had tried to pull, before sending them away._

_Shoshan then clicked a button, their spear transforming into a rifle. Thyra connected the two double-blades axes by the ends of their handles, twisting them to lock them into place and where they were connected pushed out slightly, making an axe-staff._

_As Shoshan began to fire their gun, their opponent deflected the bullets with her staff. Thyra began to advance, as she deflected the bullets, causing Shoshan to become tense._

_Shoshan froze briefly, as the striking blue eyes of the girl before them seemingly pierced through them. The advance was almost effortless, and the blank look on her face made her seem deadly._

_Once she was near Shoshan, they quickly transformed their rifle back into a spear, and swung. It was almost in slow motion, as Thyra tilted her head back, avoiding the blow, and she rolled away, crouched down. Shoshan began to gain ground as they stepped forwards with a flurry of swings from their spear._

_Qrow's eyebrows raised, watching Thyra get knocked back, her aura bar decreasing slightly. She seemed to snarl, as she stood back up, knees bent. She tightened her hold on her double-bladed axe-staff, eyes flashing._

_"Oh, that's a little mean of her," Pina commented, leaning against the railing, which was a few rows in front of_ _Qrow_ _._

_"It's a bit unfair, and slightly mean, but there are times when Thyra doesn't feel like messing around, and today seems to be one of those days. Poor Shoshan," Letta sighed, shaking her head, and crossing her arms._

_Qrow's stare returned to the match, and he saw the girl's eyes glowing an electric blue, before it disappeared. A light pulsed from her body, briefly taking the form of a wolf, before it retracted back, her outline glowing._

_In a blur, Thyra shot forward, and in a matter of seconds, Shoshan's weapon had been knocked out of their hand, and they had been pinned, one of the blades pointed at their neck._

_They swallowed the fear building up, as they looked up into the animalistic eyes of the girl. There was a predatory atmosphere that surrounded her. She glared down at Shoshan, leaning in closer, but Thyra suddenly relaxed hearing the sound of the buzzer._

_She stood back up, holding her weapon in one hand, and reaching out towards her opponent, a light smile on her face._

_"Thank you for the match, Shoshan." Thyra grinned, as she helped pull Shoshan to their feet. "I commemorate you on your determination and skills. I'm sure you'll go far."_

_"That was truly an experience, Thyra," Shoshan replied, chuckling as they ran their hand through their messy light blue hair. "I've only heard stories about your semblance. I never thought that it would be quite like that."_

_"That's actually not my semblance, but maybe I'll show you what it is." Thyra winked, laughing as she walked off, leaving a dumbfounded Shoshan in her wake._

_"Why are you stalking her? You've been following her ever since we saw her team in the forest," Taiyang chimed, plopping down next to his friend. "It's so obvious that you stare right at her during class. I'm surprised she hasn't noticed."_

_"Trust me, she has. That girl has got senses like the keenest predator," Raven replied, leaning against the back of Taiyang's seat, while Summer nodded._

_"Thyra knows a lot. She's been honing in on her skills for years. She told me that in her village mental strength is valued much like physical strength. To be a balanced warrior, you must exercise both," Summer added, smiling. "It's really cool hearing her talk about her village and its traditions."_

_"Wait. So you're telling me that she knows I watch her in class?" Qrow groaned, leaning his head back. "Shi-"_

_"You really should try being more subtle, or at least talk to her." Pina spoke up, as she turned around, smirking at the black-haired male. She leaned her back against the railing, crossing her arms. "It'd be less creepy, to be honest. But if you talked to her, I'm sure you could attract her like how she attracts you."_

_"Are you insinuating that I have a-" Qrow began, but was cut off by Dimma._

_"'Massive crush' on Thyra? Yep," she chuckled, popping the 'p.' "You're so obvious its kind of painful, to be honest. I'm really amazed that she hadn't been thrown off by your weird behaviour. I know I'd be."_

_"So you're saying that she knows I stare at her, but she okay with it?" Qrow spoke up, tilting his head as he leaned forward in his seat. The three girls nodded their heads, causing the male to celebrate. "Yeah!" He exclaimed, high-fiving Taiyang._

"Really?" Weiss scoffed, unimpressed. "Your uncle doesn't seem like the kind of guy to be excited over the attention of one girl."

"I told you, Weiss," Yang replied, eyes glinting with an unidentifiable emotion. "What Qrow and Aunt Thyra had was unlike anything you could ever read about. You had to see it to really understand it. He was enamoured by her. They were in love in a way that was almost magical. It was baffling and so unique. It really did change the both of them."

"Don't lie, Thyra. You're here because you knew I'd be here." Everyone tensed, as they heard the two adults walking past them. "You wanted to talk, so let's talk."

"Qrow, understand that not everything is about you. I've said it more than twice. I am not here for you, and I'm not going to tell you why I am," the white-haired woman hissed with a vicious tone, as she crossed her arms, turning away from the male as they walked. "Because if I told you why, you wouldn't like it."

"Thyra." Qrow's voice had gone stern and strict. He stopped walking, forcing the woman to stop. "Thyra Br- Ulf. Look at me."

She bit at her lip, eyes glancing up into the crimson ones of the male before her. She kept her arms wrapped around herself, twisting slightly so she could look at him properly.

"Why are you here?" Qrow asked, placing - hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly in reassurance.

"Revenge," Thyra mumbled, blue eyes hardening.

"Does this have to do with-" the male was cut off by the curt tone of the Huntress.

"Yes. They found him, and I've been hunting them down." Qrow opened his mouth to comment, but Thyra had stopped him before he could speak, taking his hand off her shoulder. "You might think that it's unprofessional of me, but I made a promise to his kids and his sister. I promised them that I would bring him to them safe and sound. They murdered him before I could, and I've been tracking down suspects for a while, and the path lead me here."

"Thyra, when are you going to get out of that business? Someone's going to find out eventually, then what are you going to do?" Qrow groaned, running a hand through his hair. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll stop when things change for the better, and you know that, Qrow. I'm not letting anyone die if I have the chance to stop it. No one is dying on my watch." Thyra had started out with a frustrated voice, but when she paused, her eyes softened as she looked off into the distance. "I can't let it happen again."

"Stop blaming yourself for what happened, Thyra. It wasn't your fault-" the Hunter was cut off again.

"I'll stop when you stop!" Thyra yelled with an indignant tone before she took a few deep breaths, as she shook her head. After calming down, she continued to walk. "I'm not the only one who's suffering, Qrow. I'm not the only one trying to pull themselves back together."

"I know you aren't, but, Thyra. You don't have to do it alo-" Qrow followed the woman, trying to soothe her with a soft, pleading voice.

"Just drop it, Qrow. I don't want to talk about this right now. Let's just get something to eat and head back to the stadium," Thyra interjected, voice void of emotion. She began the trek towards the booths with food.

"Come on, Thyra," Qrow sighed under his breath, as he rubbed his temples. "Don't do this to yourself," he muttered, following after her.

"I just wish they would stop arguing," Ruby sighed, eyes following the two. "Uncle Qrow's trying so hard to make everything better, but Aunt Thyra's afraid."

"What have they been through?" Pyrrha asked, eyes gazing over at the two sisters. "Their history seems to be very... complicated."

"Well, if you guys would let me continue," Yang gave Weiss a pointed look. "You would know."

"Just keep going."

_The black-haired male felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around, expecting it to be one of his teammates, but he was shocked when he looked into those electrifying blue hues._

_"Isn't that sweet of you. I'm flattered," the white-haired girl teased, grin pulling at the corner of her lips. "It's not everyday that outsiders get attracted to people from my village. Qrow Branwen, right?"_

_"Yeah," he replied, still in a daze. Once he realized what she said, he shook his head. "How do you know my name?"_

_"You'd think I'd know the name of the attractive boy who's always watching me in class." She smirked, watching the colour drain from the already pale boy's face. Her eyebrow cocked, watching a sly grin grow on his face._

_"So you think I'm attractive, eh?" He grinned, as he leaned back into his seat, eyes boring into the blue ones before him. "Isn't that flattering?" Qrow felt smug, expecting an embarrassed reaction, but his face dropped slightly when Thyra giggled._

_"Oh, so you're the type to change games quick? You don't think I can keep up?" Thyra teased, as she bent over, face inches from the male before her. "You think I'm an easy catch you can sweep off my feet with some smooth words? You have been watching me, so you should know by now that the only way I'd go down, is fighting."_

_"And I'd expect nothing less from such a prestigious student such as yourself." Qrow's eyes quickly flashed to the girl's lips, before returning to her eyes. "These kinds of games aren't fun anyways if there's no chase."_

_"Well, let's see how well you do, Branwen."_

_"Challenge accepted, Ulf."_


	4. A Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the Vytal Festival begins.

"During their first year, the Vytal Festival had taken place in Vale. Aunt Thyra had made quick friends with all sorts of cadet Huntsmen while Qrow managed to flirt with the visiting girls." Yang shook her head, a faint smile on her face. "But Aunt Thyra's innocent friendships made him fume with jealousy. Meanwhile, she acted like his flirting meant nothing at all."

_The young male waved at the two girls walking away from him. They flittered away with tinkling giggles, as they also waved. Still smirking, he turned around and he felt himself seething at the sight before him. Thyra was talking to one of the members of team ROSA, more specifically, the supposed charmer of the team, Acacallis Argyris._

_He was undeniably handsome. Some say that he was made by the hands of the goddess of beauty herself. They called him a chiseled and chivalrous man. He had begun talking to Thyra after her battle with Shoshan, whom she had been associating with more. The constant attention she received from others filled Qrow to the brim with envy._

_Thyra waved as she departed, the rest of her team waiting for her, as they prepared for the team matches. Acacallis wished her a brief good luck, before entering the stadium through the audience entrance._

_Qrow was left standing, full of irritation. His eye twitched, as the entire scene replayed through his head. Watching Thyra laugh at whatever the other male had said to her. That smile she gave was only supposed to be for Qrow._

_He shook his head, clearing it of the sudden onslaught of thoughts. He groaned, realizing his possessive thoughts, and tried his best to keep himself at bay. He felt the urge to punch himself for thinking such a thing when Thyra was so... Free-spirited._

_He sighed walking into the stadium, and wasn't surprised by the incessant cheering of the crowd, as the two teams stood in the centre facing each other._

_"For this match, we have team PRDT from Vacuo and team PLTD from Vale. Both are amazing teams, but have quite different battling techniques. Let's see how this match goes."_

_Everyone watched with baited breath as the holograms began to randomize, the different environment choices passing by at a quick pace, before slowing down, and stopping at a forest and tall grass environment._

_"Home field advantage for us, huh?" Dimma grinned, as she made eye contact with the opposing leader's dark_ _violet_ _eyes. "Good luck."_

_"Thanks, but you might need it more. Home field doesn't mean you have the advantage. Just because you have the forest on your-" the leader began, but was cut off by Letta._

_"Both of these environments are home field." She smirked, pulling out her sword. "Our village is in quite the diverse area. We know how to hunt in both of these fields."_

_The timer had finished counting down, signalling the beginning of the match, and the four girls split off into twos, going to different halves of the stage._

_"Team PLTD is obviously using these environments to their advantage. Living on the outskirts of the kingdom of Vale, their village is located near various habitats, causing all the villagers to be adapted to their surroundings. Pina and Dimma have gone off in the long grass, while Thyra and Letta have split to the forest. I'm quite excited to see this match unravel!"_

_"Thanh, Davin, head to the long grass. Rim, let's move on to the forest. Let's go!" The leader declared, and they also split._

_"This is quite interesting! Pitambar has also decided to have the team split up, and take the girls on in two on two matches. I wonder how these smaller fights will go."_

_The cameras and screens had first panned to the tall grass location. It was focused on Davin, who was dressed in some gold and mostly black clothes, and jackal ears resting on his head, and Thanh, whom had mainly blue clothing, and ram horns, signalling that the two were Faunus. Thanh's irises were milky, indicating that he was blind, but his head turned from side to side as if he were searching with his eyes._

_"I can't feel one of them," he muttered to Davin, who had his sickles at the ready. "Duck!" He exclaimed, as he fell down to the ground, and Davin crouched down, as a sudden blast of fire passed over his head._

_He looked up, and saw the grass burning, while Pina stood in the midst of the smoke and flames. More smoke curled out from the barrels of her pistols, and she blew it off, smirking._

_"Welcome to my Grimm Hunting grounds," she purred, as she transformed the pistols into blades. "But don't forget Dimma."_

_Suddenly a blue blur came out from within the grass, and the two opposing members jumped out of the way. The blue_ _blurb_ _made contact with the ground, and in a sudden blast, the ground, and some grass froze over._

_"She might be the youngest on our team, but she's one of the most deadly Grimm Huntsmen in our village," Pina chuckled, as she dipped back into the grass._

_Meanwhile, on the other side, Pitambar and Rim slowly prowled through the woods. Looking for their targets. However there was no movement, nor noise indicating the whereabouts of said opponents. So they were left in a currently blind chase._

_"I can't pick up anything with my vision right now," Pitambar groaned, as his eyes seemed to glow, and then proceed to stop. "I can't see anything."_

_"Ever thought of looking above you?" Both of them slowly looked up, locking eyes with startling blue hues._

_They both jumped out of the way, as she jumped down from the branch she was sitting on. Once standing, she seemed to be in a relaxed stance, waiting for the two to strike._

_They burst into a sprint, charging forward with their arms at the ready. Thyra smirked, as she tilted her head to the side, and a bullet whizzed past her, planting itself into the ground before the two, causing them to skid to a stop._

_The two humans looked up, trying to identify where the bullet came from, before another was shot, causing them to back up. Thyra slowly began to prowl forwards, slowly connecting the axes by their handles, twisting them to create to her double-bladed staff. The bullets stopped, leaving the two of them in the middle of the forest._

_A sudden blue glow surrounded Thyra, and it pulsed off her, taking the form of a wolf. It retracted, and made her outline glow, as she crouched down, grinning._

_"It looks like Thyra has decided to kick it up a notch by using an ability not associated with her semblance. Thyra has a semblance of projection, allowing her to use telekinesis but she rarely does use her semblance and instead uses a special ability that supposedly runs in her family."_

_Pitambar's eyes began to glow again, as he searched behind her._

_"And here we can see Pitambar using his own semblance to locate Letta. Pitambar's semblance allows him to see in the darkest places, or give off a bright light. His vision allows him to see through certain barriers."_

_"There," Pitambar spoke, pointing at a tree. "She's built a barrier in front of herself."_

_"Then I guess it's time to come out," Thyra smirked, as she jumped up into the trees in a flash._

_Meanwhile, the tree that Pitambar had previously pointed at began to tear itself apart, before it exposed Letta, who had her right hand held in front of her, her free hand resting on the hilt of her sword which was currently in its sniper rifle form._

_She also jumped off, leaving the two to themselves_

_"Two more presences," Thanh muttered to a heavily breathing Davin. His eyes widened in realization. "They're converging on us."_

_"Damn it!" Davin cursed, his clutch on his sickles tightening. "They were leading us on. They're splitting us up so the entire team can take two of us down at a time to make it quicker. Dirty tactic, but it might have worked."_

_"You're going to use your semblance?" Thanh tilted his head, and though he couldn't see it, Davin nodded his head._

_"Someone has to make this fair," he smirked. "And I guess it's me."_

_"I wonder how team PLTD is going to handle Davin's semblance." Qrow, who was sitting beside Taiyang looked over, and saw another team from Vacuo and team ROSA talking to each other._

_"What_ **is** _his semblance?" Ruolan asked, running a hand through her dark, long, and silky hair._

_"Balance," one of the girls replied. "Davin can match his strength to that of any opponent. He of course is powerful, but when he faces a stronger opponent, he tends to use his semblance to match."_

_"I wouldn't worry," Taiyang grinned, catching the attention of the two teams. "Team PLTD is strong, and they've got their own tricks. Right, Qrow?"_

_"Thyra rarely uses her semblance, and few times does she use it to its full potential," Qrow replied, feeling smug when he saw the look of wonder on the other males' faces meaning he was one of the few to know this fact. "She gives opponents brief doses of just what her semblance can do. On her own, she's quite the powerhouse, but if you add her team into the mix, they're a deadly group. I don't even know if that Gavin or David or whatever his name is can even keep up with Thyra, let alone her team."_

_"How can you be so sure?" Acacallis asked, eyebrow arching._

_"There are few things I am confident in, and Thyra happens to be one of them. She's definitely not someone who jokes around when it gets serious," the dark-haired male replied, crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair, smirking at Thyra, who was charging at Davin. He was already starting to stumble from her moves alone. "In a fight like this, Thyra isn't the type to go down easy. She immerses herself into every single battle. She's a deadly girl. And frankly, it's really hot."_


	5. A Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's really annoying when people underestimate your teammates, so sometimes you have to let them take the spotlight for a bit.

_By the time it came down to two-on-two battles, team PLTD had chosen Dimma and Thyra as their representatives._

_Of course everyone found Thyra to be an obvious choice after she had taken out Davin during the team matches._

_She had attacked him so quickly, he didn't have time to complete the balancing process. This alluded to the idea that she was completely aware of what he was capable of, and she had made the choice to cut him down before he could make a move. Her final decision was compromised of a blow so powerful, that he had flown into the barrier protecting the spectators._

_Others were however a bit more skeptical of Dimma as her partner. Dimma was the youngest of the team, the shortest, and had shown almost none of her chemistry with Thyra when they had become partners during the evaluations. The two had gone off, and dealt their own individual battles, taking out Grimm before they met up with Letta, and Pina._

_To outsiders, the other two seemed like much more compatible partners for Thyra. Pina was an obvious choice because of her role as the leader of the team. Letta seemed like the following contender because she and Thyra had lead Pitambar and Rim away from their team. To everyone else, Dimma was an unlikely choice._

_When questioned by other students, Thyra's eyebrow would raise. She'd let out a forced, and menacing chuckle. Her eyes would glaze over, and her mouth would pull into a smile before she spoke in defence of her teammate._

_"Dimma happens to be one of the most praised Grimm Hunters in our village due to her age. Her kill count is higher than most males in their twenties. She's typically my hunting partner, and I would prefer if you didn't speak of her like some helpless child."_

_But despite her constant arguments, Thyra continued to make more friends, and it left Qrow seething with jealousy. He was so preoccupied with Thyra's business that he had stopped flirting with other girls completely. Instead, his goal was to weed out the weaker_ _ones_ _, and maintain his status within the white-haired girl's heart._

_Taiyang was the first to notice his behaviour, and had proceeded to laugh at Qrow. He had almost been brought to tears due to how hard he was laughing._

_"You're whipped and you're not even dating her!" Taiyang screeched with laughter. "This is amazing!"_

_"Shut up," Qrow growled, as his eyes returned to the stage._

_Dimma and Thyra were standing beside each other, staring down their opponents. They were stereotypical Atlas students who seemed to be extremely stuffy. They were in similar armour, and appeared to be twins._

_"For this round, we have Dimma Westerberg and Thyra Ulf from team PLTD, versus Gemma and Rheta Brasher from team GRNT from Atlas. This will be the first round for partner battles, and I'm excited to see how this goes!"_

_"I find it quite unprofessional that they choose their youngest and obviously least experienced person to partner up with one of their strongest. Really strange, don't you think so, Rheta?" Gemma gave her sister a pointed look._

_"I agree with you, Gemma. It seems arbitrary," Rheta replied, with a monotone voice._

_"Listen here you little sh-" Dimma had began, obviously annoyed, pointing at the two._

_"Dimma, stand down," Thyra interrupted, holding her hand up, as the stage changed, a quarter of it ice, another a beach setting, the third a volcanic landscape and the final a meadow. "Show them, don't tell them," Thyra hummed, as she connected the ends of her axes, twirling the weapon between her hands._

_Rolling her eyes, the auburn-haired girl gave a grin, waving the other off, as she pulled out her mace, twisting the handle, and the once grey spike-like objects within the mace turned a bright red._

_Their opponents pulled out similar brass swords, and were suddenly standing in a proper form. The two appeared to be very stiff, causing Dimma and Thyra to share disbelieving looks._

_"You've got some young bones, right, Dimma? Why don't you teach these two a thing or two about loosening up?" Thyra suggested, a smirk playing at her lips. "Maybe something about underestimation?"_

_Dimma smirked, and she suddenly burst forward, surprising the two._

_"Isn't Thyra sweet?" Pina hummed to Letta, who giggled, shaking her head. "Showcasing Dimma's skills to prove just how talented she is."_

_"And then when they win, Thyra's going to be the one chosen. But for now she's going to show a bit more of her semblance. The protection aspect of it," Letta grinned. "And everyone's going to lose it."_

_"What do you mean by that?" Shoshan asked, tilting their head back, to look behind them at the two girls._

_"Let's just say there's a little more to projection than what Thyra shows. There's more to telekinesis," Pina replied, her gold eyes trained on the girl who was facing the older twin, dodging effortlessly as if the strikes were nothing. "Thyra's a dangerous fighter."_

_Thyra moved towards the icy part of the stage, watching with a mirthful gaze, as Gemma followed with swings of her sword._

_"For someone of a supposed high caliber, you sure are slow," Thyra sighed, as she closed her eyes, still dodging smoothly, treating the attacks like something mundane, despite the change of surrounding, and the ferocity behind each swing. "And for someone who is supposed to be highly intelligent, and informed on her opponents, it's quite shocking that you haven't realized that you're in my hunting grounds."_

_"What?" Gemma, stopped mid-swing, as her eyes widened in realization, as she slowly slid across the icy ground, while Thyra stood tall and did not move an inch._

_Gemma looked up into Thyra's eyes, watching triggers suddenly pop out from the handles of her weapon. Gemma's eyes widened, as Thyra pulled a trigger, causing Gemma to go flying backwards, sliding into the sand, and making a big splash._

_"Thyra has decided she isn't going to play around this round. With a quick diversion to the environment around them, Thyra had distracted Gemma long enough to give her a powerful blast from her weapon! And we can see that Dimma is keeping up just fine with her teammate."_

_All eyes then averted to the short female and other twin duking it out on the meadow next to the icy tundra. Everyone watched in awe as she countered the attack from Rheta's blade with her mace. She twisted the handle of her weapon a few times, before the spikes glowed blue._

_Rheta went for a jab, but Dimma jumped, then flipped back, before she slammed her mace into the ground, creating an icy ramp that was connected to the ice. Everyone gaped when they saw Thyra running across the flat ice, before she began to slide against it a few meters away from the ramp. Dimma gave Rheta a smirk, as she swung one of her arms forward, and a sudden gust of air pushed Thyra forwards faster. The boost in speed allowed her to make it up the ramp and soar towards Rheta._

_Eyes widened, the girl barely managed to dodge, feeling the gust of air from Thyra swinging her weapon down into the ground, creating a shallow crater, ruining the meadow. She looked up at Rheta with a smug grin, as a red blast flew over her, hitting just in front of Rheta, knocking the girl back._

_"No one ever realized that Thyra and Dimma make a deadly pair. It's why they hunt together. The two of them always have each other's backs," Pina commented, a sly smile pulling at her lips. "And nothing's more terrifying than those kinds of partners."_

_"Being twins might give Gemma and Rheta an emotional bond that differs from Dimma and Thyra's," Letta added, as she played with the ends of her hair, before she looked up at the battle, seeing Gemma and Rheta struggle. "But there's something about our girls' bond that's so much stronger than theirs. Both Thyra and Dimma have such control over their powers, they could have won this match in mere seconds, but where's the fun in that? You have to give the crowd some entertainment."_

_As Dimma jumped over Thyra, running at Rheta, a soaked Gemma came charging from the side at Thyra whom had stood up. She looked to the side, with a blank stare, as Gemma gave her a fierce glare. However, before Gemma reached her, Thyra raised her hand and Gemma's sword bounced off a barrier._

_People gasped in shock, noticing the shield that Thyra had created. A smirk pulled at her lips, and as the shield disappeared, she sauntered towards Gemma, who looked at her with an angered stare, but a sudden fear filled her being watching as Thyra tilted her head back, avoiding the shot that Rheta had taken, seconds before Dimma had sent her flying back._

_"I'm done playing around," Thyra spoke to Gemma, a bored look on her face. "And I'm especially done with you after what you've said. You've seen what Dimma can do. Good game, Gemma."_

"Yang, Ruby, others I have no interest in learning your names," Qrow hissed as he stalked over towards them, and everyone tensed, looking towards the male with fearful eyes. They all believed he had heard them, and that he was going to end them. "You better finish whatever little party is going on over here because your Aunt is completely silent and won't even look at me and I can't bear it."

"Have you tried talking to her?" Ruby tilted her head, watching her Uncle sigh.

"Several times, but she refuses to acknowledge me and I'm drowning in the tension," the male griped, massaging his temple. "Just hurry up, and get your butts to the arena, pre-shows are almost over and the battles are about to begin."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief as he walked off, hands in his pockets as he slouched. Yang and Ruby held back their laughs, watching their Uncle get scolded for his posture by some elderly woman, who began to prod him with her cane, trying to get him to straighten up.

"So returning to our story that was so rudely interrupted."

_"And in a stunning finish, Thyra and Dimma have bested Gemma and Rheta! And the two are obviously not afraid to show off!"_

_Thyra and Dimma raised their fists as they stared at the crowd. Pina and Letta let out over-exaggerated cheers as the two other girls smirked. When the stage returned to its usual state, the participants walked off in different directions, Thyra patting Dimma's back as they walked through the tunnel._

_"Those are my teammates! They kicked the other team's a-"_

_"Pina!"_


	6. A Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever kind of just think to yourself about how in love you are? Or about how you would beat up anyone who called your girlfriend anything negative?

"The first time Uncle Qrow was absolutely sure he was in love with Aunt Thyra was before her first match for Solos."

_"How you feeling about the next matches?" Qrow asked, as he walked beside the girl, nudging her with his shoulder playfully. "You scared?"_

_"As scared as I am of you." Thyra grinned, pushing Qrow back. She looked down at the ground as she leaned her head against his shoulder, lacing their fingers together. "Hey, you promise you'll cheer for me, right?"_

_"Woah. Where did that come from?" The male's voice had a slight lilt to it. He smiled incredulously at the girl, placing his hand on her head and pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head. "Do you think me cheering you on will give you strength?" Qrow teased, earning an eye roll, and a less playful shove._

_"Well I just want to know if you're going to cheer for me or not," Thyra huffed, as she pouted not looking at Qrow as she crossed her arms, letting go of his hand. "I want to know before we possibly end up dating if my potential boyfriend is supportive. I don't want to jump into this relationship without knowing if you have my back or not. I wanna know if you're there for me, you know? But if you think that's stupid of me, that's reasonable." The girl shrugged her shoulders, and she slouched slightly, feeling discouraged._

_Crimson eyes softened at the words spoken. The boy had stopped walking, causing the girl to look up at him in confusion. Her eyes fluttered close when his calloused hands cupped her face, and he placed a gentle kiss against her lips. A faint blush arose on her cheeks, and she found herself lost in the red hues of Qrow's eyes when he pulled away._

_"Of course I have your back. What kind of boyfriend wouldn't have his girlfriend's back? A terrible one, I'll tell you that." The black-haired student gently stroked the cheeks of the white-haired girl with his thumbs. "I have absolute faith in you. I know you're going to kill it out there. But if you need me to cheer for you to give you more confidence, then you bet I'll cheer with everything I've got!"_

_A faint smile fell on the lips of the girl, her eyes closing briefly as she felt his warm breath fanning over her face. The words were only audible for her, and himself, and they made her heart leap. Her eyes were half-lidded as she looked up into his eyes. She brought her hand behind his neck, and pulled him down slightly, initiating a more intimate kiss between the two._

_"Thanks, Qrow," she mumbled, as she pulled away, while he slowly dropped his hands from her face._

_She gave him a wave as she walked off, and a warm expression on her face when he waved back. The male was left standing alone, relishing in the tranquil and intimate atmosphere. He let out a soft sigh, letting his eyes flutter close._

_"It's official," he murmured, his shoulders falling in a slouch. "I'm in love."_

_"You guys are so gross." The black-haired male's serenity was then ruined by a single voice, that was filled with mirth. He cracked one eye open to glare at Taiyang. "That was actually really cute, but like in the grossest way possible. Like I barfed a little in my mouth because of how cute it was."_

_Qrow had returned to a more grumpy nature, as he opened both his eyes, turning to face his teammate. He opened his mouth, ready to rip Taiyang a new one, but another voice interrupted him._

_"What are you two doing? We're going to miss the match!" Summer exclaimed, Raven already walking towards the entrance for the audience. "Hurry your butts up or you're going to miss the first match!"_

_Taiyang gave Qrow one last sly smile, before following after the team leader. The black-haired male groaned, but walked a little faster than usual. Once he entered the stadium, the sound of the crowd cheering filled his ears._

_After the announcer had explained the system for the Solo rounds, everyone watched with baited breath, as the randomizer began its process. The audience had almost gone silent from the suspense. Cheers echoed throughout, as the two images showed Thyra, and her opponent, a tanned male with a short blond mohawk, and violet eyes._

_"Hey, Taiyang. That guy kinda looks like you."_

_"No. I look way better than him."_

_"For our first round we have team PLTD's Thyra Ulf of Vale, and team FYER's Flaviu Dalca of Mistral. Can all other participants please leave the stage so we can prepare for this match."_

_"Considering I am not taking on the leader of your team, I suspect that this will be an easy win," Flaviu commented, looking unimpressed by Thyra, even disgusted, much to Qrow's chagrin. "And you look like some kind of savage with that face paint of yours. You would look much prettier without it blemishing your face."_

_"Listen here, Dalca. A leader is not the strongest person in a team, and since you're the leader, I pity your team. I would hate to have someone like you as my "superior," if this is how you think." Thyra's eyes glazed over, sending chills down the spines of the other individuals who passed her by. "And if you insult my village's traditions again, I'll make sure to show you what a real savage is."_

_"I'm gonna kill him," Qrow growled, wishing that his glare could do at least something to the arrogant male. "Insulting my girl? He's definitely not going to see the next day when I get my hands on him."_

_"Not if we get him first." Everyone was surprised by Letta's harsh tone. She tended to be a sweet, and polite person. Her kindness of course had limits, and the limits were pushed when it came to fights, and of course, her teammates. "He's what I despise."_

_"Pft. He's the leader of his team?" Dimma snorted. "He shames the role with his attitude and ideology."_

_"I can't wait for Thyra to beat some sense into him," Pina spoke with a steady voice, but a fire burned in her eyes._

_"Kill him," Ruolan seethed, scaring plenty of people. Shoshan let out a nervous laugh, placing their hand on the leopard Faunus' shoulder._

_"Calm down there, Ms. Bloodthirsty," Shoshan joked, although a little hesitantly._

_Thyra looked over at her team, Qrow, and Ruolan, and when they all passed their fingers over their necks in sync, she smirked. Meanwhile, other audience members looked at them absolutely terrified, and had scooted away from the ten students. Taiyang, Summer, and Raven had even started chanting Thyra's name before the match had even started._

_Thyra looked over, as Orvokki of team ROSA placed his hand on her shoulder. The look he gave her conveyed his thoughts perfectly. The girl smirked, nodding her head in confirmation._

**Take him out.**

_As the stage was then suspended, everyone had begun to prepare for the match. Thyra pulled out her axes, as Flaviu pulled out his daggers. Everyone who really knew her were completely aware of how not connecting her axes meant that Thyra was going to play around with her opponent, before really showing anything._

_"Just like a wolf, Thyra is an opportunist. She tests her prey, assessing its weaknesses and strengths, before attacking," Pina grinned, the anger finally released from her body. "How cruel."_

_As the buzzer rang, everyone sat at the edge of their seats, waiting for the fight to really begin. Thyra remained on her toes, as she stood in her fighting stance. She smirked, shaking off the previous anger she felt. Her sly smile made Flaviu squirm with slight unease, as her eyes locked onto him._

_He almost jumped when she took a step to her side, as she began to circle him. He however kept his pompous nature, and simply looked at the girl as she circled him. He_ _tried swallowing_ _the_ _anxiety_ _he felt_ _when she looked at him with an animalistic gleam in her blue hues._

_"Well I guess if you won't attack first, I will. I gave you a chance to stand on even ground with me, but you did not take it when you had it. Such a shame you'll be destroyed easily," Flaviu hummed._

_"Who in Mistral let this boy lead a team?" Ruolan exclaimed. "Who let him into a hunting academy?"_

_"Flaviu is actually a nice guy." Everyone's head snapped in the direction of the voice, causing the sheep Faunus to flinch as their gazes bore into her skull. "This is just an act he uses to really rile up his opponents, causing them to act irrationally because they are adamant about proving him wrong._

_"Well-" Qrow had stopped speaking, eyebrows furrowing as he squinted his eyes. He stared at the girl with honest confusion. "What's your name?"_

_"Rezarta," the brunette tentatively replied. Qrow nodded his head._

_"Well, Rezarta," Qrow restarted his sentence, using the girl's name. "Your leader better have more strategies up his sleeve, because that kind of tactic isn't going to work on Thyra. She can drown out anything, and her desire to prove someone wrong is usually the best fuel in one of her fights. That focus is usually her strength not her weakness."_

_"And how do you know that?" A white-haired girl asked, who's name was Eirwen- the others would eventually find out._

_"That's my girl out there on that stage. I know her like the back of my hand," Qrow replied, eyes training back to the girl who blocked the attacks with ease. "She's not an easy opponent, she's not predictable. You could compare her to a farlie. Unexpected, unusual, a wonder. But if there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that my girl only goes down swinging."_

_"What's a "farlie?"" Taiyang whispered to Raven, who shrugged her shoulders._

_"I have no idea," she replied. "I don't know where he gets anything to be honest."_

_Flaviu swung his daggers, while Thyra deflected with her axes, but then when lightning crackled between the metals, her eyes narrowed, as she looked at the smug grin on his face._

_"It appears Flaviu is charging his semblance that allows him to produce lightning by his hands! It can be lethal if he wants it to be, but of course he can't raise it to that lethal level, but I'm excited to see how Thyra handles it."_

_"Thyra's gonna take him down!" Ruolan grunted, earning more terrified stares._

_"Just a slight inconvenience," Thyra muttered, leaning back as Flaviu snapped his fingers, lightning passing over her head. "A slight electrifying inconvenience, but it's not important."_

_"How is lightning not important?" Eirwen muttered, eyes squinted in confusion._

_"It isn't when your Thyra and then nothing matters because you're just so great," Dimma rolled her eyes as she spoke. "It's crazy."_

_"She's been working at it for years. She even isolated herself to train. She prides herself in her family's history," Pina reminded Dimma, ruffling her hair. "You know that her heritage makes her work for power."_

_"Yeah, yeah. I still love her anyways."Dimma waved off Pina's hand._

_Thyra ran at Flaviu and as he shot another lightning bolt at her, she jumped, twisting in the air. Her body was barely above the lightning and some of the electricity reached at her back, but a translucent blue shield kept it from reaching her. The lightning struck the ground, causing an explosion just as Thyra landed in a crouch. Her signature blue light pulsed off her, as she looked up with a smirk, identifying the anxiety in her opponent's violet eyes. She charged forward with remarkable speed, and in a flurry of swings, the male's aura had been depleted to 15% after he was knocked down._

_"And the winner is, Thyra Ulf!"_

_Her teammates stood up and cheered louder than anyone else, and she beamed up at them, waving her hand. They grinned and shouted her name, and they had already begun the trek to the stage to give her a hug._

_"Hey," the blond mumbled, earning a questioning gaze. "I'm sorry about the attitude I gave you beforehand. It was a little tactic of mine that didn't work on you the way I hoped it would. No hard feelings?"_

_"Don't worry about it, it's fine. But you should really get yourself some new strategies," Thyra replied, as she reached out a hand, pulling him up when he took it. "You've got a lot of potential, work hard for it, and you'll go far, Flaviu." With a kind smile, she spun on her heel, meeting up with her teammates, laughing as Letta spun her around._


End file.
